


Goodnight Zelda

by MsBlam



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: At least until next time, Character Death, Gen, Implied Reincarnation, Okay so everything has to end sometime, Reincarnation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBlam/pseuds/MsBlam
Summary: No matter how many lifetimes have, or will pass, Link will always protect the Princess.





	Goodnight Zelda

He couldn’t hold in the breathless little laugh of pain. Blood bubbles up with the noise.

He’d hoped he’d have a little longer this time, but no. 

Zelda was holding him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her face twisted in agony as her tears dripped onto his cheeks, little splashes of heat on his rapidly cooling skin.  
“Don’t cry Princess.” He manages to whisper, more blood overflows his mouth and down his chin.  
“Oh you stupid, stupid hero, why did you do that?” She demands harshly, but the hand that comes up to cup his cheek is heart achingly gentle.  
He gives her a blinding smile.  
“It’s my duty – “ He has to stop to take in a rattling breath,  
“And my pleasure, Princess.”  
The hand against his cheek is trembling.  
“Oh, Link.” She sounds miserable, and he can’t help the frown that pulls on his mouth.  
“Next time – I’ll –“ He can’t finish, and he can’t seem to stop the wet rattling coughs that wrack his body.  
She pulls him up, trying to ease his pain and let him breath, but all it does is splatter his blood across her throat.  
“Zelda.” He begs, he wants to see her face,  
“I’m here, I’m right here, Link.” She promises.  
She pulls back, and he can finally see her eyes again, green and blue, and a thousand colors in between.  
He’s so scared. Scared, because he won’t be here to protect her.  
But he can’t go on, not this time.  
“Zelda, my Princess Zelda,”  
There have been prayers to the Goddess by Sages that have had less devotion in then compared to the way Link whispers her name.  
She gives him a smile, heartbreakingly sad, and still the most beautiful thing Link has ever seen.  
“Link, my Hero, my Link.” She returns.  
He can’t help but smile, he’s glad that here at his last, she’s the last thing that he sees. There are worse ways to die, he knows.  
The world is washing out, giving way to the all-encompassing blackness.  
He draws his last breath and is happy to be able to say goodbye.  
“Goodnight Zelda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Link doesn't strike me as the type to die of old age, and I don't think he'd want to either. Also you can look at this as Link/Zelda or not, I personalty don't in this story, but Yolo, read it as you will. Also this is my first time posting on this site so the formatting might be a little wonky, I'm still figuring it out.


End file.
